Wegoes
by Acaykath
Summary: Many have speculated why Shego turned to the dark side. Some say that she just liked evil. Others that she was tired of following rules. Truth is, when heroes don't act like heroes, you go to whoever tells the truth.


**Author Notes:** This story came to mind while thinking about the consequenses of the Wego powers. While Shego's powers have been quite explored by the show, barely anything is known about Wego.

**We-Goes**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Wego screamed in pain.

Wego barely paid attention other that to make contact with Wego to create another clone to replace the one who died. He braced himself against the pain as one of his own clones died. It was not the first time they had suffered and it certainly would not be the last.

Hego was the only one who knew what they went through to help the team. Mego was smart enough to figure it out, but just didn't pay attention to anyone other than himself. Shego was still blinded by the fame of being the hero of Go City and hadn't noticed with all the other Wego clones runing around.

Every time a Wego clone died, the original Wego that spawned it had the clone's energy and memory merge with his own. This allowed them to learn very quickly, but also meant that they experienced the pain of dying several times a day, mostly thanks to his brother Hego.

They had tried to hide it from their family at first, but you could only go so long before someone noticed. They had managed to weasel a few extra rooms out of Hego in the beginning for their clones, and that had provided a buffer to keep the family from hearing their screams.

Hego had come to check up on them after a particularly tough mission where the Wegos had sacrificed themselves to hold back Electronique's giant killer robot while Shego melted it into scrap with her plasma. Thirty clones, one after the other, had been burned to a crisp. They could smell their own flesh melting and felt pain beyond any other death they had ever experienced. It was not that they hadn't been hit by Shego's plasma before. She hit them every day in training, but that was different. Her plasma could burn and melt, or it could just impact, or have no effect at all, depending on how she felt about her target. This feeling was the full on burning. It hurt like hell, and they were just tween twins. They couldn't take that again, and again, and again. Hego's disregard for the life of their clones didn't help either. On a few occasions, he had almost sacrificed the originals to protect himself or Shego. It was not that they minded sacrificing a clone or two once in a while, if it was to save their sibling, but it seemed like Hego just didn't care at all for their feelings.

* * *

Hego had found them passed out. It had been so bad that they even had red marks on their bodies where they minds were fooled into thinking that their real bodies were burning. 

"I can't do this anymore." The Wegos had told their eldest brother in unison

"It's too painful."

"We quit."

Hego, however, would not allow it to end there. "Our family needs you." Hego had told them simply. When they awoke the next morning, they found themselves chained to the wall. Hego had also found a one-way forcefield somewhere, probably scavenged from one of Electronique's lairs, so that when they sent clones out, they could not return with tools to free the originals.

In some ways it wasn't so bad. Their clones, while taking their memories, retained the happy-go-lucky attitude that they had been known for. The twins did not starve because they absorbed their clone's energy. They had social lives, vicariously, through their clones. Despite all that the life of imprisonment in Go Tower offered, it wasn't worth it because they needed to die to achieve any benefits, or even the bare necessities of life.

* * *

"Wego, are you two in here?" Shego asked, knocking on the door. Wego and Wego did not know what to do. They had been there alone for months. They remained silent. Better to wallow in their own pain than to have their favorite, well only, sister worried. Their silence did not deter her and she opened the door. Shego glanced inside and gasped in shock. Wego was not as she remembered from only hours before. They looked to be three hundred pounds, their skin was pale, and their hair had streaks of gray, "What happened to you?" 

"We tried to quit." Wego answered.

"Hego wouldn't let us go." Even their voices were listless. It was obvious that they were telling the truth. The hand-twisted metal restraints left no question as to who was behind it.

"This is impossible!" Shego couldn't believe her eyes. She backed out of the room and shut the door. When she turned, she found a much more pleasant set of Wego twins, who only said two words to her.

"Please,"

"Help." One Wego then snapped the neck of the the other and Shego could hear the agonized cry of death from the room she had just left.

Shego ran as fast as she could. There had to be a reason. There just had to. Hego cared about their family and would do anything to protect his family. When she reached the room, she slammed the door and locked it. Her peace to think would not come. The annoying screeching of the alarm went off before she could even sit down.

* * *

It was Aviarius. He was terrorizing the city with a giant mechanical phoenix. Shego had no choice but to answer the call to protect Go City. 

"Behold the rise of the phoenix!" Aviarius cackled maniacally, "You will all burn under the flame of the greatest bird of them all." The mechanical bird opened its beak to reveal a large flame thrower which began firing at Team Go.

"Watch out!" Shego warned as she fended off the flames with her plasma, protecting the twins from harm. Mego shrunk to hide behind some debris, until his power could be useful. Hego, meanwhile, rushed towards Aviarius.

"Thanks sis," The Wegos said as they joined hands and created an army to help. Half raced after Hego, the other half rushed the bird while Shego provided cover fire for them. Her attacks were ineffectual. The phoenix was build of a high density heat-resistant alloy. Neither heat nor impact left more that a scuff on the bird. It turned from Shego who was not a threat and instead aimed towards the blue behemoth that was getting dangerously close to Aviarius.

Without a second thought, Hego grabbed one of the twins and threw him at the barrel of the mechanized bird's flamethrower. A sickening crack reverberated in Shego's ears as she saw the twin miss the opening in the barrel and shattered every bone in his body before he fell to the ground where he was crushed under the bird's gleaming metal talons. Shego clenched her fists in fury, causing them to glow brightly.

Hego, seeing the failure of his plan, launched another twin as a projectile, this time plugging the opening of the flamethrower. The Wego screamed. It was long, loud and pissed Shego off. The barrel exploded and the half charred Wego fell to the ground with a solid thud. He wasn't moving, but he wasn't dead, or else his body would have dissappeared. He was laying here suffering. Shego walked over to him. Her arms were now engulfed with plasma all the way to the elbows.

Wego's face was melted away to the bone. His right arm was missing. Most of his body was covered in burns. She placed her index finger on his forehead wanting to end it quickly but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Pweve..." His tongue had even been burned off. She had no choice. In the blink of an eye, she vaporized what was left of the Wego'e head, making his entire body disappear. She felt really sorry for whichever Wego would endure that pain.

"HEGO!" Shego roared. She looked like a demon bent on vengeance. "You knew! You knew and you did it anyway." Her eyes leaked plasma tears that floated mistily off her cheeks.

"He'll be fine." Hego replied, turning from where he had Aviarius by the collar, "But now it is time to put this bird back in..." He was interrupted by a loud explosion. A huge chunk of the phoenix was gone, the entire top half in fact. The edges were smoldering with green plasma.

"Fine! FINE! You call being locked in their room forced to relive their pain and death day, after day, after day, while you sacrifice them okay?!" She threw a ball of plasma at Hego's feet. It exploded sending Hego flying back into a wall. "Have you even seen the originals lately. They are nothing like these kids. They are sickly, overweight, and chained to a wall. I am amazed that they haven't killed themselves yet. I don't even want to think how they go to the bathroom!"

"There's a good reason..."

"Because they wanted to quit, they didn't want to live with you killing them. They didn't want to live a life of suffering so their big brother could play the big hero? How can you even call yourself such a thing. You are no hero, and certainly not a brother!"

"He was going to break up our family."

"You did a damn good job of that yourself!" Shego punched Hego in the jaw, putting the full impact of her plasma into it. "I quit!"

"You can't quit, I won't let you!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Haven't you gotten enough of that from Wego? You can't keep me here, and you better not try if you know what's good for you!" With that last word, she poked the middle of Hego's forehead and let lose a small surge of plasma, knocking him unconscious.

"I call dibs on her share of merchandising." Mego said when Shego was out of hearing range. "And Hego, you're even more of an ass that I am."


End file.
